"Memories of our Lives" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> -- NEW DAY -- 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> *in the cafeteria* 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> *serving pancakes* 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> :3 16:36 <+Terry|> PANCAKES! 16:37 <+|Patrick> Final three pancakes should be better than regular pancakes. 16:37 <+Terry|> Yea, three times better. ;) 16:37 * |Patrick grabs a plate of pancakes and sits down. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> *holds up a box of pancake mix that reads, "Aunt Gemiza"* They're deliciously fresh! :D 16:37 <+Terry|> (Conf): Yeah final 3! That million is gonna be all mine soon. :3 16:37 <+Amber|> *grabs some Pancakes and sits down* 16:38 <+|Patrick> (Conf) You know, these pancakes aren't as good without Lilie. I mean, I'd save some for her, but they'd get moldy and stale before I see her again. :/ 16:38 <+Amber|> (Conf) I'm now the only girl left in the competition... :s Unless I do something, I'm going to get out. 16:38 <+Terry|> (Conf).......Pancakes. :3 16:38 <+|Patrick> These... are so good! 16:39 <+|Patrick> *finishes and goes for seconds* 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Good. 16:39 <+Amber|> *digs in* They're good indeed. 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> A healthy breakfast makes a healthy competitor. 16:39 <+Terry|> Make that thirds! 16:39 <+Terry|> Get it!? 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> And a healthy competitor gets us good ratings. 16:39 <+Terry|> Final 3! Third! HA 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Then again, an unhealthy competitor also gets a lot of attention, sooo... 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> *grabs the three bowls of pancakes* 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> *drops them in the garbage* 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Mmm. :3 16:39 <+|Patrick> What?! D: 16:39 <+Amber|> ... Really Chris? -.-' 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> So, who's pumped for today's challenge? 16:39 <+Terry|> :( 16:40 <+Terry|> Not me. 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> I hope you have a good memory, because today's challenge is based on the "Yearbooking" elective! 16:40 <+Amber|> Not really. 16:40 <+Terry|> I was more pumped for the Pancakes. 16:40 <+|Patrick> I was pretty pumped for the pancakes... can we get those back? 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhhh... 16:40 <+Terry|> Ah the yearbook photo. So many memories. 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Let me think for a moment here. :-/ 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> *one hour later* 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> ..........no. -.-' 16:40 <+Amber|> Yearbooking? That's easy. Put together a scrap book. Get signitures 16:40 <+|Patrick> Darn. :/ 16:40 (Shouldn't it be the "Yearbook" elective? -w- "Yearbooking", like, isn't a word) 16:41 (Wait, the pancakes were in bowls? :|) 16:41 <+|Patrick> Are the pancakes in the yearbook? 16:41 D-Codes ~androirc@66-87-17-6.pools.spcsdns.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's head on over to Room 325!! 16:41 (Yearbooking doesn't sound right, IMO) 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ROOM 325 -- 16:41 D-Codes ~androirc@66-87-17-6.pools.spcsdns.net has quit Quit 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> (Yearbook, then. Gawd.) 16:41 <+Amber|> *heads over to room 325* 16:41 <+Terry|> Room 325, a fine room. 16:41 <+|Patrick> I could swear that we've been here before. 16:41 <+Amber|> (My School has a yearbook staff but when you're doing the yearbook, they say yearbooking.) 16:41 <+|Patrick> Or was that room 309? 16:41 <+Terry|> Or Room 305? 16:41 <+Amber|> So familiar... 16:42 <+|Patrick> Maybe even 085. 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> For the first part of the challenge, we will be in here, Room 325. 16:42 <+Amber|> I thought we could be in 307. 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Then, you'll head on over to Room 303, the Computer Lab, to design your own yearbooks. 16:42 (Well, when you're making a yearbook, you're yearbooking. When it's an elective, it's Yearbook. xD) 16:42 <+|Patrick> I thought 303 was the cooking room. 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> The first part of the challenge focuses on you remembering significant events from this season! 16:42 D-Codes ~androirc@66-87-17-6.pools.spcsdns.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:42 <+Amber|> I thought it was the PE room that's 303. 16:42 <+Terry|> Memory test? Aw man. 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> As you can tell... 16:43 <+Terry|> (I love the sound of this challenge) 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> You all don't have that great of a memory. 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> -_- 16:43 (All the rooms look the same) 16:43 <+|Patrick> Hey... I just don't like numbers. 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm surprised you even remember your own names. 16:43 <+Terry|> Who are you again? :| 16:43 <+Amber|> (conf) I have a great memory! I remember that Alec backstabbed me two times... -.-'' 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyways, in order to move onto the second part of the challenge, you have to answer seven questions about the season correctly! 16:43 numbuh3 ~numbuh3@99.102.222.147 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:43 <+|Patrick> (Conf) I mean, I may have thrown that one math challenge... ;) 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber, since you're the only girl-- 16:44 (Hey! :@) 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, sorry, Terry. :-/ 16:44 Hello 16:44 <+Amber|> (XD) 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Er, since you're first in the alphabet... 16:44 <+|Patrick> (Conf) Okay! I' didn't throw it! Numbers are evil! :'( 16:44 <+Terry|> Hey! I am all man......most of the time. 3: 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> You can go first! 16:44 CD-TDA has changed nick to RandomOP 16:44 numbuh3 was kicked from #TDWIKI-RP by RandomOP numbuh3 16:44 <@RandomOP> (She talked. :|) 16:44 <+Amber|> Alright... 16:44 Dakotacoons ~androirc@cpe-184-153-15-156.nycap.res.rr.com has quit timeout: 240 seconds 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> (Yes, I am aware of that. Thank you for that inspiring comment, CD-TDA.) 16:44 <@RandomOP> (Sorry. -.-) 16:44 <@RandomOP> (I just thought we were supposed to kick. >->) 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> (What next? "We're on the computer?") 16:45 <+Terry|> (CDTDA get over your self) 16:45 (.....You are. >.>) 16:45 <@RandomOP> (Are we supposd to kick or not!? :@" 16:45 <@RandomOP> (Are we supposd to kick or not!? :@*) 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> (Like, what amazingly intelligent comment will you supply us with next?) 16:45 <+Terry|> (CAN WE MOVE ON PLEASE) 16:45 <@RandomOP> (Ryan's an idiot.) 16:45 <@RandomOP> (That's what.) 16:45 <@RandomOP> (>->) 16:45 (Next time give someone a warning >.>) 16:45 <+Amber|> (SHUT UP AND BACK TO RP... -.-') 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> (Hmm? What will you inform us of?) 16:45 <@RandomOP> (Damnit, I didn' tknow. :@ @Landry) 16:45 <+Terry|> (AGRRED) 16:45 <@RandomOP> (I'm not the RP-boss. -.-) 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> (Because your comments are truly fantastic.) 16:45 <+Terry|> (RYAN IGNORE IT.) 16:45 <@RandomOP> (OKAY, JUST GO BACK TO RP. :@) 16:45 (BACK TO RP :@) 16:45 <+Amber|> (Ryan, get back to RP you bum) 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> (FINE. >.>) 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright! 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber! 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> First question of the morning! 16:46 numbuh3 ~numbuh3@99.102.222.147 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:46 (Don't talk unless its in parenthesis @N3) 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> You have fifteen seconds to answer! 16:46 <+Amber|> Yes Chris? 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Who was the first competitor to get voted off the show? 16:46 <+Amber|> Easy. Alejandro. 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice. 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick! 16:47 <+|Patrick> Yes? 16:47 RandomOP has changed nick to CD-TDA 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Who was the second competitor to get voted off the show? 16:47 <+|Patrick> Uh... that was the... 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, come on. 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Don't tell me you don't know this. 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> >.> 16:47 <+|Patrick> Uh... 16:47 <+|Patrick> Rupert? 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> -_- 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> It was Trixie. -_-" 16:48 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (3): Amber 1, Patrick 0, Terry 0 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Terry!? 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Terry!* 16:48 <+Terry|> My turn! Yeah! 16:48 <+|Patrick> Who was she- 16:48 <+|Patrick> Oh. 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Who was the most recent competitor to get voted off the show? 16:49 <+Terry|> SIERRA 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm sorry, that answer is incorrect. 16:49 (AHAHAHAHAHAHAH PWND) 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> The actual answer is Lilie. 16:49 <@CD-TDA> (lolpwnd. :|) 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Sierra was NOT voted off the show, dude. 16:49 (Pwned. -w-) 16:49 <+|Patrick> You don't have to remind me! *sobs* 16:49 (xD) 16:49 <+Terry|> Oh come on! 16:49 (lol) 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> YOU COME ON. <.< 16:49 <+Amber|> Ouch. 16:49 * ChrisMcLean throws a shoe at Terry. 16:49 <+Terry|> (I saw that coming.) 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright. <.< 16:49 <+Terry|> Hey! 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber. 16:50 <+Terry|> (Something tells me this is fix so Amber is in the final 2) 16:50 (Dun talk unless its in parenthesis @O) 16:50 <@CD-TDA> (Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I don't think they'd eliminate her without Tulle being here. @TDF) 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Before Mody's debut, who ranked ninth in the competition? 16:50 (^ @TDF) 16:50 <+Amber|> Sergio. 16:50 <+Amber|> (I don't plan on losing either.) 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> (lol I actually didn't think Zach would get that. XD) 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Correct!! 16:51 <+Terry|> (So its basically a fight between Terry and Patrick now.) 16:51 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (3): Amber 2, Patrick 0, Terry 0 16:51 <+Amber|> (Sam made a big fuss about it too XD) 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick!! 16:51 <+|Patrick> *gulps* 16:51 (Patrick needs to beat Terry >.>) 16:51 (Amber winning would be such a knockoff of Alejandro's victory in TDWT) 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Who is the only competitor in the final three this season to have never received a vote against them? 16:51 <+|Patrick> Me..? 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Are you serious, bro? 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> It was a trick question. <.< 16:52 <+Amber|> (Conf) This is easy. I remember everyone eliminations... Especially Sierra's... :s 16:52 <+|Patrick> Trick question? 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Wait, hold on. 16:52 <+Terry|> We have all been voted against. >.> 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Was it a trick question? :| 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Errr, excuse me for a moment. 16:52 * ChrisMcLean grabs a phone. 16:52 <+Amber|> (I think Stefani actually never got one) 16:52 * ChrisMcLean calls producers. 16:52 <+|Patrick> (I wasn't here last week, so I don't know the voting. -.-) 16:53 (Sierra was eliminated, no votes) 16:53 <+Amber|> (no votes last week. Sudden Death)( 16:53 <+|Patrick> (KK. TY) 16:53 (Besides, Patrick won) 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> O_O"" 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> It wasn't a trick question. 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> You've never actually received a vote. o.O" 16:53 <+|Patrick> (Still, people could vote for him. Not that it counted. :p) 16:53 (I KNEW IT) 16:54 <+|Patrick> Really? 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice one, bro!! 16:54 <+Terry|> (I would have sworn he did.....>.>) 16:54 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (3): Amber 2, Patrick 1, Terry 0 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> (Whatever, if he did, it's a goof. I just checked all the episode pages.) 16:54 <+|Patrick> (Conf) Who's voteless? This guy! :D 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Terry!! 16:54 <+Amber|> I thought Stefani never recieved a vote Either... 16:54 <+Terry|> Yes sir. 16:54 <+|Patrick> Stefani wasn't in the final 3. 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> During their time on the show... 16:55 <+Amber|> as long as she was on the show, she never got a vote that I know of. 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Which competitor received more votes against them? Alejandro, or Trixie? 16:55 <+Terry|> Trixie! 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Correct!! 16:55 <+Terry|> Yes! :3 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Trixie received six votes, and Alejandro received four. 16:55 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (3): Amber 2, Patrick 1, Terry 1 16:56 <+Terry|> (Conf) I still got it. (H) 16:56 <+Amber|> My Turn. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber. 16:57 <+Amber|> Yes Chris? 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Besides Julianna, who was the last competitor to reach the top of our made-up eiffel tower during the French challenge? 16:57 <+Amber|> Terry. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Correct!! 16:57 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (3): Amber 3, Patrick 1, Terry 1 16:57 <+Terry|> (I WAS SECOND!) 16:57 numbuh3 ~numbuh3@99.102.222.147 has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 16:57 <+Amber|> (conf) After all, I DID win the french challenge. 16:57 <+Terry|> (I WAS RIGHT BEHIND AMBER I WAS ROBBED. >.<) 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber, from now on, your time has been decreased; instead of getting fifteen seconds to answer a question, you now have ten. 16:57 <+Amber|> O.O''' 16:58 <+Terry|> (This is so fixed.) 16:58 (Pwnd) 16:58 <+Amber|> (it's not.) 16:58 (whoa) 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> (How is it fixed? @Terry) 16:58 (Eh, I don't think it is) 16:58 (Amber wins again. :p) 16:58 <+Terry|> (IDK it just is. >.>) 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> (Right.) 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick! 16:58 <+|Patrick> What time is it? *yells* Quuuuueeeeeesssssstiooooon Time! 16:58 <+Amber|> (I'm just that good of a memory remembering person.) 16:58 <+Amber|> (XD Adventure time reference) 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Who sat out during our Health challenge? 16:59 (Easy) 16:59 <+|Patrick> Terry? 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm sorry. 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> That answer is incorrect. 16:59 <+Amber|> (alec?) 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Alec!! 16:59 <+Amber|> (HA!) 16:59 <+Terry|> (Conf) This is my chance to get in second place. 16:59 (Really? That was so easy >->) 17:00 <+Terry|> My turn! 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Terry, when Mody arrived in the eleventh episode, who was the first competitor to greet him? 17:00 <+Terry|> Alec. 17:00 <+Terry|> ;) 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm sorry. 17:00 <+Amber|> (conf) Ten seconds won't matter. I'm just naturally good at remembering. 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> That is incorrect. 17:00 <+|Patrick> (I can't godplay, guys. Bear with the wrong answers. -.-) 17:00 <+Terry|> What!? 17:00 <+Amber|> (LILIE!) 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Mody arrived in the tenth episode. 17:00 (xDDDD) 17:00 (super easy) 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> It was a trick question. 17:00 <+Amber|> (XD) 17:00 (pwned xD) 17:00 <+Terry|> (>.>) 17:00 (Again) 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber! 17:01 <+Terry|> I've been robbed. :'( 17:01 (This is so fixed :p) 17:01 <+Amber|> Yes Chris? 17:01 (fixed cause Ryan is in luff with Tulle) 17:01 <+Terry|> (That last one was fixed to even things up with me and Patrick.) 17:01 (IDK, I guess he just doesn't want an all-guy F2 -w-) 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber. 17:02 (Hmm.... Amber's in the F2. xD) 17:02 <+Terry|> (Yeah and most likely Patrick.) 17:02 (*me rooting for the other guy*) 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> What was the order of colors for the chemical recipe in the fourth episode? 17:02 (I want an all-guy final two >->) 17:02 (*me is :/) 17:02 <+Terry|> (No way she can no this.) 17:02 (It would tick people off, but it would be interesting if he was all "Amber is out! You know to much. >->") 17:02 <+Amber|> Yellow, Green, Blue, Red, Purple, Orange, Pinkl? 17:02 <+Terry|> (*know) 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm sorry; your time is up, Amber. 17:02 <+Amber|> o.o' 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> And, on top of that. 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> That is incorrect. 17:03 <+Amber|> How am I suppose to know that?! 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> I don't know. 17:03 <+|Patrick> (Conf) Amber got one wrong? O.o 17:03 <+Amber|> (conf) This game is rigged... :s 17:03 (giving Amber 10 seconds to answer is giving her a disadvantage) 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> (Guys, I'm really not trying to "fix" anything. Right now, I could care less about who wins.) 17:03 (and I'm loving it :3) 17:03 (shh) 17:03 <+|Patrick> (It's Chris. He'd do that and still be IC.) 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> (And, yes, Landry, I know; it's because the more questions someone answers, the less time they get.) 17:04 (K, as long as the channelge doesn't take 2 hours :p) 17:04 (*challenge) 17:04 <+Amber|> (Can we stop talking OoC and more IC?) 17:04 (agreed) 17:04 <+|Patrick> Alright... roll me an easy one, Chris. 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick! What team name was said first during the season? The "Screaming Students", or the "Killer Teachers"? 17:05 <+|Patrick> Killer Teachers? 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm sorry. 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> That is incorrect. 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> We always go with "Screaming" first. 17:05 <+|Patrick> Really? 17:05 <+Terry|> Lets do this. 17:05 (*still has hope for Patrick*) 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Terry. 17:06 <+Amber|> That was easier than put the chemical colors in order... 17:06 <+|Patrick> (Conf) If Sierra's watching, she just got a cool piece of trivia there. 17:06 (If she didn't already know) 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Which player answered someone else's question in the second episode, and got a point taken from their team? 17:06 <+Terry|> Alejandro! 17:07 Dakotacoons ~androirc@66-87-27-145.pools.spcsdns.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm sorry, that is incorrect. Ha, yeah, no, I'm totally kidding; you got it right. 17:07 <+Amber|> That was why he got eliminated in the first place. 17:07 <+Terry|> Yes! 17:07 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (3): Amber 3, Patrick 1, Terry 2 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber. 17:07 <@CD-TDA> (Wait, is the finale today!? O.O) 17:08 <+Amber|> (NO.) 17:08 (Nah) 17:08 <+Terry|> (No. >.>) 17:08 (No) 17:08 (yes) 17:08 (back to RP :3) 17:08 (JK) 17:08 CD-TDA has changed nick to CD-TDAisAFK 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> In the fourteenth episode, during the English challenge, were the rats used in the challenge robotic, or real? 17:08 <+Amber|> Robotic. 17:09 CD-TDAisAFK has changed nick to CD|MightDisconne 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm sorry; that is a trick question. The english challenge was in the fifteenth episode. 17:09 D-Codes ~androirc@66-87-17-6.pools.spcsdns.net has quit timeout: 252 seconds 17:09 <+Amber|> ... 17:09 CD|MightDisconne has changed nick to MightDisconnect 17:09 <+Amber|> *facepalm* 17:09 <+Terry|> (Enough trick questions!) 17:09 <+Amber|> (That's chris for you.) 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick. 17:09 <+|Patrick> Yes? 17:09 (trick questions = entertainment) 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Was the Room 308 ONLY used in the first episode? 17:10 <+|Patrick> Uh... 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> 5. 17:10 <+|Patrick> No? 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> 4- 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Correct!! 17:10 <+|Patrick> Yes! 17:10 <+Terry|> *gulps* 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> It was also used in two other episodes. 17:10 (.... Yes! :p) 17:10 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (3): Amber 3, Patrick 2, Terry 2 17:10 (No D:) 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Terry!! 17:10 (Go Patrick!) 17:11 <+Terry|> Ye? 17:11 <+|Patrick> (Conf) Wasn't 308 the math room? Or was it the science room? O.o 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> What is Mody's favorite band? 17:11 (So, there's one more round of questions, right? or two?) 17:11 <+Amber|> (conf) Gotta make sure I win this... I can't lose now... 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> (Whoever gets to 7 points first. @Ale) 17:11 <+Terry|> Alexis Rules!? IDK!? 17:11 (Oh.) 17:11 (I just realized...the initials for the F3 are "PAT", and the first 3 letters in Patrick's name are "PAT" :|) 17:11 <+Amber|> (Eagle... City) 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm sorry; that is incorrect. 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> It is "Eagle City". 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber! 17:11 <+Terry|> Should have known. -_- 17:11 (werid :| @TDA15) 17:11 <+|Patrick> (Subliminal Message. :p) 17:12 )OMG, he's right) 17:12 (*wierd) 17:12 (I noticed that as soon as the final three was revealed) 17:12 *(OMG, he's right) 17:12 <+Amber|> (Foreshadow) 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> In the third episode, Julianna put on fangs in the girls' dormitory. Who did she scare when she put on these fangs? 17:12 (Lulz.) 17:13 <+Amber|> Stefani? 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Correct!! 17:13 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (3): Amber 4, Patrick 2, Terry 2 17:13 (How do you remember this stuf? o.o) 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick. 17:13 <+Amber|> (Conf) I actually didn't know this one either. Just goes to show Lady Luck's on my side. 17:13 (*stuff) 17:13 <+|Patrick> Ready. 17:13 (Being Chris, I guess xD) 17:13 (*flatly* Go Amber :/ *gives a fist pump*) 17:13 <+Amber|> (that*) 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> What episode was the merge in? Episode nine, episode ten, or episode eleven? 17:14 <+|Patrick> I think that it was 10. 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Corrrrrrrrrrect!! 17:14 <+|Patrick> But announced sooner? 17:14 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (3): Amber 4, Patrick 3, Terry 2 17:14 <+Terry|> Uh-oh. :s 17:14 (Do they remember this isn't the only part of the challenge?) 17:15 (maybe) 17:15 <+Terry|> (It isn't. o.o) 17:15 (....) 17:15 <+|Patrick> (Conf) The trouble with calling it episodes is that I don't know what episodes are which... I know the days, though. :/ 17:15 <+Amber|> (Memory Loss is a running gag or should be in this episode. lol) 17:15 (Chris said that there is a second part to this challenge) 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick, from now on, your time has been decreased; instead of getting fifteen seconds to answer a question, you now have ten. 17:15 (This IS the second part :|) 17:15 <+|Patrick> Woah... cool. 17:15 (No :|) 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> (No, this is the first part.) 17:15 (The second part is designing a yearbook) 17:16 (Wow.) 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> (^) 17:16 <+Amber|> Well, I feel I'm on a equal chance now. 17:16 (This is taking a sh**load of time, then. =P) 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Terry. 17:16 (It's been, like, 45 mintues. -w-) 17:16 <+Terry|> Yeah, just hurry! 17:16 <+Terry|> (Maybe make it 5 questions.) 17:16 Kgman04 4a586c2d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.88.108.45 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:16 <+|Patrick> (It's 5 questions now. :p) 17:16 (Hai KG) 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Who was the first person in the entire season to die; the man from animal control, or my money-hungry nephew, Craig McLean? 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> (Hi, Kg.) 17:17 <+Amber|> (Can watchers just watch please? I don't mind the occasion LOL or XD but too much talking this episode OoC) 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> (:D) 17:17 (Hello, Chris >->) 17:17 <+Terry|> Craig! 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Correct!! 17:17 <+Terry|> Yeah! 17:17 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (3): Amber 4, Patrick 3, Terry 3 17:17 <+Terry|> RIP Craig. 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> (Okay, we'll make it five questions.) 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber, for your final question, you will have a mere five seconds to answer. 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Are you ready? 17:17 <+Amber|> Yes Chris. Bring it! 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Why didn't Sierra let Amber quit for her? 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> you* 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Why didn't Sierra let you quit for her? 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> (5...) 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> (4...) 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> (3...) 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> (2...) 17:18 <+Amber|> BEcause She wanted me to apologize. 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm sorry, that is incorrect. 17:18 <+Amber|> :| 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> The reason that she didn't let you quit was because, "she forgave you". 17:18 (PWND) 17:18 (xD) 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick!! 17:18 <+|Patrick> That's deep. :| 17:19 <+|Patrick> Yes? 17:19 <+Amber|> (Can't be godplaying now XD) 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Who was eliminated first; Sergio or Samantha? 17:19 <+|Patrick> Samantha. 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Correct!! 17:19 <+|Patrick> Right? 17:19 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (3): Amber 4, Patrick 4, Terry 3 17:19 <+|Patrick> *sighs in relief* 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Terry!! 17:19 <+Terry|> Oh boy my turn! 17:19 <+Amber|> (conf) Really? That question? Why can't I be asked who did they put at the bottom of the pot during Home-ecs?! 17:20 (if Terry gets this one right it'll be a three way tie -.-) 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Now, Terry. 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> This question is very important. 17:20 <+Terry|> Really? 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Yes. 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Because. 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Not only will it score you a point... 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> But it will also make you come to realize the saddening truth. 17:20 <+Terry|> O.o 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Are you ready? 17:20 <+Terry|> I guess..... 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Did Samantha ever really love you back? 17:21 <+Amber|> (XDDDDD) 17:21 (Pwned...) 17:21 <+Terry|> .....Maybe. :'( 17:21 (PWND) 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> TERRY. :@ 17:21 (o.o) 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Come on, now!! :@ 17:21 <+Amber|> (conf) ... *Laughing* 17:21 (xDDDDDDDDD.) 17:21 (AGAIN) 17:21 (o.o) 17:21 <+Terry|> .....Yes? 17:21 <+Terry|> :'( 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> <.< 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Terry. 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> What is the answer? :@ 17:21 (Terry's really getting pwnd this challenge) 17:21 <+Terry|> NO. :'( 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> :) 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Good. ^^ 17:21 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (3): Amber 4, Patrick 4, Terry 4 17:21 <+Amber|> That's Unfair! 17:21 <+|Patrick> (Conf) I'm just glad that they didn't ask who burned my old hat! I still have no idea who it was! :@ 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> YOU'RE UNFAIR. :@ 17:21 (HE SAID YES FIRST :@) 17:21 (3 way tie I called it -.-) 17:21 (No, he said maybe.) 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber!! 17:22 <+Terry|> (Conf) At least I saw her boobs. :'( 17:22 <+|Patrick> So... no advantage for anyone? 17:22 (20:21 .....Yes? -- >.>) 17:22 <+Terry|> (IDK I took a chance on love! :'() 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Trixie joined the show to prove that she was a better antagonist than which former competitor? 17:22 (Oh.) 17:22 <+Amber|> Alejandro. 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:22 <+Amber|> Wait. 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Um, no, Heather. 17:22 <+Amber|> HEather! 17:22 <+Amber|> HEather! 17:22 (FAIL XD) 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> incorrect!! 17:22 <+Amber|> *facepalm* 17:22 (xD) 17:22 <+Terry|> (OMG YOU SHOULD HAVE GOT THAT. XD) 17:22 (Patrick wins!! ^^) 17:22 (Because she totally knew who Alejandro was) 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick!! 17:23 <+Amber|> (I hate you ryan! :@) 17:23 <+|Patrick> Ready! 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Who unintentionally burned down the woodshop room? 17:23 (*cheering* Go Patrick :D) 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> (5...) 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> (4...) 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> (3...) 17:23 <+|Patrick> Sergio? 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Ehhh. 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> No, I'm sorry. 17:23 (cheering for Terry, comon) 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> It was - *points to Amber* 17:23 <+Terry|> (OMG PRESSURE! :'() 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> HER. 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> <.< 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Terry!! 17:24 <+Amber|> Oopsies... :) 17:24 <+Terry|> *Gulps* 17:24 <+Amber|> (conf) >_> 17:24 (go Terry go :/) 17:24 (Someone just win this part of the challenge? xD) 17:25 <+Amber|> (I have to win. :'( ) 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Samantha revealed that she could not speak a certain language in the first episode; what language is this? 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> (5...) 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> (4...) 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> (3...) 17:25 <+Terry|> Spanish? 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> (2...) 17:25 <+Terry|> IDK! 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> CORRECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> TERRY!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:25 <+Terry|> O.O 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> YOU WIN THE FIRST PART OF THE CHALLENGE!! 17:25 (Yeah \m/) 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> ^^ 17:25 (Terry is the man!!!!! :D) 17:25 <+|Patrick> Woah. 17:25 (BOO! :@) 17:25 <+Terry|> Nice. :s 17:25 (Omg. My hand symbol is catching on. \m/ But yay terry.) 17:26 (*Terry) 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Run on over to Room 308 and start working on your yearbook! Add at least five important events, and decorate it to impress me! You will automatically be given two extra points because you came in first!! 17:26 (That's a hand?) 17:26 <+Terry|> Nice! 17:26 (Rock on symbol) 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> GO, MY CHILD. :'( 17:26 * Terry| runs into Room 308 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> GO. :'( 17:26 * ChrisMcLean looks over at Amber and Patrick. 17:26 (._.) 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Looosers. 17:26 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (3): Amber 4, Patrick 4, Terry 5 17:26 <+|Patrick> And proud of it! 17:26 <+|Patrick> Except not really. :/ 17:26 (Chris be mad awks, yo.) 17:26 * Terry| begins to decorate. 17:26 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (3): Amber 4, Patrick 4, Terry Points 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber!! 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> What did you say your favorite food was in the first episode? 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> (5...) 17:27 Lee44 ~Lee44@cpe-74-68-156-145.nyc.res.rr.com has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> (4...) 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> (3...) 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> (2...) 17:27 Amber|_ 4bb63733@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.182.55.51 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> (1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-) 17:27 ((augh)) 17:27 (Fail.) 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> (You d/ced, didn't you? -_-) 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber!! 17:28 (Yeah.) 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> What did you say your favorite food was in the first episode? 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> (5...) 17:28 (This was easy -.-) 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> (4...) 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> (3...) 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> (2...) 17:28 It was... 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> (1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm sorry, Amber. 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Time's up. 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> It was ravioli. D: 17:28 Right.. 17:28 * ChrisMcLean goes up to Amber. 17:28 Amber|_ has changed nick to Amber- 17:28 * ChrisMcLean hugs her. 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm so sorry. :( 17:28 <+|Patrick> O.o 17:28 o.o' 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> :) 17:28 (:|) 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyways. 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick!! 17:29 (XDD) 17:29 WebkinzMania ~WebkinzMa@pool-96-250-248-172.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:29 (conf) That was... Creepy... 17:29 <+Terry|> (Are we allowed real pictures of the contestants in the year book?) 17:29 <@ChrisMcLean> (Sure. @Terry) 17:29 Amber| 4bb63733@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.182.55.51 has quit timeout: 252 seconds 17:29 <+Terry|> (KK) 17:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick!! 17:29 (Why did Terry lose 2 points?) 17:29 <@ChrisMcLean> (Terry has two points thus far.) 17:29 <+|Patrick> Ready. 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> What did Terry name his first pet cricket? 17:30 (conf) Trick Question. -.-' 17:30 <+|Patrick> Jim? 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> CORRECT!! 17:30 <+Terry|> (:'( 17:30 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (3): Amber 4, Patrick Point, Terry Points 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick!! 17:30 (No, Techanlly. Lilie named it.) 17:31 <+|Patrick> Don't ask me why I know more about a cricket than Trixie, but I do. 17:31 (Goof) 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> (Who cares? @Amber) 17:31 <+Terry|> (Yeah, then she turned into a total b**ch) 17:31 (Pwnd) 17:31 (Amber started off in first, but finished last) 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Run on over to Room 308 and start working on your yearbook! Add at least five important events, and decorate it to impress me! You will automatically be given one extra point because you came in second!! 17:31 * |Patrick runs to the room to work. 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Ah, Amber. 17:31 :s 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Guess we have this time all to ourselves, eh? 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Why don't we just talk? 17:32 This is... Creepy Chris. 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, I'm not interested in you that way. 17:32 (Freaky Fred much? XD) 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> You're like a son to me. 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> :( 17:32 * Terry| is still in Room. 17:32 O.o' 17:32 (XDDDDD) 17:32 <+Terry|> (xD) 17:32 (Freaky Fred much? XD) 17:32 * |Patrick checks the closet in Room 308 to look for supplies. 17:32 (Chris is totally acting like my next door neighbor. >_>) 17:32 (Amber's a cucumber. :3) 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyways!! 17:32 <+Terry|> (Its funny because he is a girl.) 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber!! 17:32 (O.o @Rocks) 17:32 >_> 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> What is the name of the school! 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> ?* 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> (5...) 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> (4...) 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> (3...) 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> (2...) 17:33 Chris McLean High 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> (1..............................) 17:33 <@Bbhinton15> (If someone says "Gilded Glory"--) 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> High School. 17:33 <@Bbhinton15> (oh.) 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> :) 17:33 <@Bbhinton15> (-w-) 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris McLean High School. 17:33 Really? 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Whatever, I'll give it to you. 17:33 <+Terry|> (I would have so said that BB.) 17:33 (she was close :3) 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Run on over to Room 308 and start working on your yearbook! Add at least five important events, and decorate it to impress me! You will not be given any extra points, since you came in last!! 17:34 *runs over to Room 308* 17:34 *runs over to Room 308* 17:34 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (3): Amber Points, Patrick Point, Terry Points 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> (You will be given five more minutes to work.) 17:34 (How do we decorate it? Just pictures?) 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> (Then, you will present your yearbooks to me in the following order; Terry, Patrick, Amber.) 17:34 (Do we tell you what five events? 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> (Decorate it as in describe what's on the front cover. @Amber) 17:34 (TPA) 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> (Yes.) 17:34 (Okay.) 17:35 (I honestly want someone to put a suck-up attempt and put all pictures of Chris on the yearbook. :p) 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> (lol!!!) 17:36 (I was just about to say that xD) 17:36 (lol tht wudnt work.) 17:36 (*cough* ALEC *cough*) 17:36 (Chris would be all like, "ALL OF THESE ARE SO UNFLATTERING.") 17:36 (Terry's Yearbook will be all Samantha... Just Sayin' 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> (Actually, Amber.) 17:37 Amber- has changed nick to Amber| 17:37 (I was thinking of Alexis @WM) 17:37 (It'd be funny xD) 17:37 <+Terry|> (He hooked up with Sierra for your information.) 17:37 <@ChrisMcLean> (He just faced the fact that Samantha does not love him.) 17:37 <@ChrisMcLean> (So, I highly doubt that.) 17:37 (Denial. First step of love.) 17:37 (Denial) 17:37 (*is imagining a large pic of Samantha drawn to look like the devil*) 17:37 <+Terry|> (I'm done if you would like to start.) 17:37 (Denial is close to Daniel) 17:37 (Just sayin') 17:38 (funny) 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> (I'm pretty sure denial is the first step of, like, suicide or some s***.) 17:39 <+Terry|> (5 mins are up dude.) 17:39 (The five stages of accepting death.) 17:39 (Denail, depression, anger, barganing, acceptance) 17:39 (can we talk about this later?) 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright!! 17:40 (OMG stop going OoC >.>0 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Time to present your yearbooks! 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Terry, let's see it!! 17:40 (Crash still active?) 17:40 <+Terry|> okay! 17:40 <+Terry|> Behold my year book *shows everyone the front cover which is Chris leaning against the Total Drama School logo*. 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> EWWWWWWWWWW. :@ 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> TERRY. :@ 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> MY HAIR LOOKS ALL MESSED UP THERE. :@ 17:41 (XDDDDDDDD) 17:41 <+Terry|> Now for the first page *turns the page revealing a group shot of all the contestants.*. 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Go to the other pages, my eyes burn!! 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Ooh. :D 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> I like that. :D 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's move onto the five significant events. 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's see the pictures of them. 17:41 <+Terry|> Yeah the first even...... 17:41 (*event) 17:42 <+Terry|> *Shows a page with a picture of the first day at Chris McLean Higschool* The day we all met! 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> :) 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Awww. 17:42 <+Terry|> So young and full of happiness! ^___^ 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Just flip the page, lame-brain. -.- 17:42 <+Terry|> *turns the page showing the contestants talking during the first challenge.* Us competing in the first challenge. 17:43 (conf) I gotta make sure Terry doesn't win... He has a better chance than anyone right now... 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright. 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> I like that. 17:43 GarytheGagetDude ae6c51d6@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.108.81.214 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Terry? 17:43 <+Terry|> *Turns the next page showing The teams being formed* The contestants becoming teams for the first time! 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Uh-huh... 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Next page? 17:44 <+Terry|> *Turns the page showing pictures of Alec and Stefani, Lilie and Patrick, and Terry and Sierra together* The couples of this seaosn. ^___^ 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Hey, I like that. :D 17:44 *nervous* 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Ew, why is Lil-geek in there? >:( 17:44 (He forgot Amber and Daniel >->) 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> :o 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> You forgot Amber and Daniel!! 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> :@ 17:44 <+Terry|> (Not an offical couple) 17:44 :S 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Wait, it's not an official couple. 17:45 (XD) 17:45 (I know :p) 17:45 (Amber had a boyfriend? :|) 17:45 (xD) 17:45 (It was just to mess with Amber) 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Final page? 17:45 (Someone liked Amber? :|) 17:45 NWell 17:45 I'm downloading Queen albums 17:45 (:|) 17:45 (...) 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> (...) 17:45 (... @Kg) 17:45 <+Terry|> *turns the next page revealing a picture of all the eliminations so far.* And all the losers that have took the Bus of Losers so far, we miss you guys! :3 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, great, Terry. 17:45 (d'awwwww) 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's mark this out of ten. 17:45 <+Terry|> Okay. 17:46 (4) 17:46 (Oh, fail, wrong chat. :|) 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> You get five points for each event; I think it was significant, except for the "couples" part, which wasn't really too significant. Four points. 17:46 (Sorry. xD HUGE lag.) 17:46 <+Terry|> Thanks man. 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> You also lose a point because the first three events were... 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Were about the "first" time something happened. 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Don't focuse on the beginning of the season so much. 17:46 <+Terry|> But.....memories! D: 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Also focus on the end. 17:47 <+Terry|> But we aren't even at the end yet. >.> 17:47 GarytheGagetDude ae6c51d6@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.108.81.214 has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> That's three points plus two points, which makes five points. One point for the unflattering front cover. 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> And... 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> I'll give you an extra point for adding the logo. -.- 17:47 (conf) Actually... I may still have a chance. 17:48 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (3): Amber Points, Patrick Point, Terry Points 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> PATRICK!! 17:48 <+Terry|> It wasn't ment to be flattering, it just looked better then putting Erik on the front page. >.> 17:48 <+|Patrick> Well, Chris, when I looked around this classroom, I saw this, and ws inspired. *holds up a copy of the board game Evidence* 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 17:48 (CLUUUE! :D) 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Mmmhm... 17:48 <+|Patrick> So, as you can see on the cover, a thumbprint made out of the faces of the contestants is the only thing on this green front cover. 17:49 (creative o.o) 17:49 <+|Patrick> When you flip through the book, different rooms of the school are featured, and are made to look like the game board. 17:49 <+|Patrick> *flips pages* 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Wow. :D 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> This is really good, Patrick. 17:49 <+|Patrick> For starters, the first page is of Homeroom, with pictures of us all scrambling and socializing during the challenge. 17:49 <+|Patrick> Also featured on this page is a picture of Sierra celebrating after her win. 17:49 <+|Patrick> *allows Chris to look* 17:50 <+|Patrick> *flips page* 17:50 TheCartoon ~TheCartoo@adsl-76-201-125-212.dsl.lsan03.sbcglobal.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 17:50 <+|Patrick> Then we have the auditorium, with my team performing our awesome skit. 17:50 <+|Patrick> Oh , and also the Killer Teacher's, uh, comedy sketch? 17:52 <+|Patrick> Moving on, we have the cafeteria, with us huddled around after the explosion. 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Wow. :D 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> You know, Patrick, I'm likin' your use of group events. 17:52 <+|Patrick> It also shows Lilie handing out coffee for all of us. ^.^ 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:52 Lovesick. 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> LILIE. -.- 17:53 <+Terry|> Tragic. 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> YOU HAD. 17:53 <+|Patrick> *flips page* 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> A PERFECT YEARBOOK. 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> AND YOU HAD TO ADD LILIE. -_-" 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> *sigh* 17:53 <+Terry|> (I am doomed. :'() 17:53 (WHY IS |DISSING ON LILIE?!) 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Just show me the last page. -_- 17:53 (EVERYONE*) 17:53 (Because Lilie is phat :@) 17:53 (She is phatasical! :D lol) 17:54 <+|Patrick> On the next page, we have the gym, with a picture of Terry and I competing in the wall climb, in addition to and unconscious Lilie and Amber, along with Alec and I, surrounded by flames in the english challenge. 17:54 (Patrick is Lilie's boyfriend, no duh he's going to add Lilie in his yearbook.) 17:54 <+Terry|> Good times. 17:54 <+|Patrick> And we wrap up with the Detention Hally, with photos of Stefani quitting and Sergio's secret. 17:54 <+|Patrick> *Hall 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright. One for homeroom, one for Sierra, one for the skit, zero points for Lilie handing out coffee, and one point for the final page. That leaves you with four points. I enjoyed the front cover, so I'll give you two more. And you have...one extra point for placing second. 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> So, that leaves you with... 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> 7. 17:54 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (3): Amber Points, Patrick Points, Terry Points 17:54 <+Terry|> Wow I tie. 17:55 Okay... 17:55 *gulp* 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber, let's go, we have a short amount of time here. 17:55 <+Terry|> (Whats the betting Amber will win and Terry and Patrick will have to do a tie breaker challenge?) 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> (:3) 17:55 (watch, she will get an 8) 17:55 (or she'll tie it all up) 17:55 Okay. So on the cover, I have the faces of all the Contestants circling the logo. 17:55 (8-10) 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> (You know...we have space stored for a non-elimination. ^^) 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> (You know...we have space stored for a non-elimination. ^^) 17:56 <@Bbhinton15> (Duh, Ryan. >.>) 17:56 <+Terry|> (Total Drama Roleplay front page much?) 17:56 <+Terry|> (RYAN NO.) 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> (:D) 17:56 <+Terry|> (IF YOU DO I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER.) 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> (And we have a sewing challenge left.) 17:56 (...) 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> (:)) 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice, Amber. 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> I like. 17:56 (If it ends up in a tie I will slit your throat. -w-) 17:56 <+Terry|> (NO) 17:56 Then... *flips page to table of contents* A list of the pages so you don't get lost* 17:56 (sewing is for old ladies :@) 17:56 (YES! I will miss next week) 17:56 (DUN ENCOURAGE AMBER TO WIN >~>) 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> TABLE OF CONTENTS!! 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> WHY DID NOBODY ELSE THINK OF THIS?! :D 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Keep going. 17:57 <+Terry|> *hits self with book* STUPID! STUPID! 17:57 So we go to the first event *flips page* which is the two teams being formed. 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> (Hm. We only have three minutes left. Not enough time for an elimination, is there? :o) 17:57 <@Bbhinton15> (......... Duh, Ryan. >.>) 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice. 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> :D 17:57 (9:30) 17:57 <+Terry|> (RYAN NO.) 17:57 (9:30) 17:57 (Extend the time, slore >.>) 17:57 (YPPIE!!) 17:57 <+Terry|> (9:15) 17:57 (She's gonna win -_--- YES THERE IS) 17:57 *(YIPPIE!) 17:57 <+Terry|> (This is only going to take 4 more minuites.) 17:58 Then the next event... *flips page* is going to Stefani's Elimination instead of Alec... A passionate kiss! 17:58 (I just hate how obvious it is that Amber is gonna win >->) 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Ehh... 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Yeah, alright, that's good. 17:58 <+Terry|> (mhm. But who will go Terry or Patrick?) 17:58 <+|Patrick> (Conf) *Points to book* It's been done. :p 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> (You know what I love? Non-eliminations.) 17:58 <+Terry|> (Ryan STFU.) 17:58 (Patrick >->) 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> (^^) 17:59 (Do it Ryan!) 17:59 <+Terry|> (That explains why your FF sucks so much.) 17:59 (Ryan no just no -w-) 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> (Amber, hurry!!) 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> (O.O) 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> (WHAT.) 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> (DID.) 17:59 <@Bbhinton15> (OWNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> (YOU. 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> (YOU.)* 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> (JUST.) 17:59 The third event now *flips page* is the insanity of the woodshop room and Julianna and Sierra having their fight before the little "accident" happen 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> (SAY?) 17:59 (Ryan, we hate Non Eliminations) 17:59 <+Terry|> (Loljking.) 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> (...) 17:59 (He said your FFs suck -w-) 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> NICE. @Amber 17:59 <+Terry|> (You didn't give Terry a line jerk.) 17:59 (Guys, stop talking so much. Ryan probably can't see what they are saying and responding with the text moving up like crazy) 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber, last two!! 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Hurry. 17:59 *flips page* Then the fourth page is of The two bands being formed and Mody joining us. 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Mody's debut was a huge part of the series, guys. 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Last event, Amber? 18:00 Finally, the final event is of *flips page* the final four. Who was left after English. 18:00 (I'm just that good. :) ) 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice. 18:00 <+Terry|> (Guys I reall need to go toilet so if we can rap this up. :s) 18:01 <+Terry|> (*really) 18:01 (...) 18:01 (:|) 18:01 (..._ 18:01 <@ChrisMcLean> You covered the entire series from beginning to end in five pictures. 18:01 (TMI Dude) 18:01 <+Terry|> (What, at least I am honest. >.>) 18:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Five points, two points for the cover, and that leaves you with................ 18:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Eight. :) 18:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Nine.* 18:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Seven.* 18:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Seven.*] 18:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Seven.* 18:01 (:|) 18:01 (a tie!) 18:01 Tie? 18:01 <+Terry|> (OMG NON-ELIMINATION. -_-) 18:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Seven points!! 18:01 (*Tie?) 18:01 (Oh my god you slore >:() 18:01 (called it) 18:01 (If it is non-elimination I will cut your head off, Ryan >->) 18:01 (-.-''') 18:01 <+Terry|> Its a three way tie? o.o 18:01 <+Terry|> (Ryan please don't.) 18:02 (what about the table of contents?) 18:02 *Ryam please do) 18:02 <@ChrisMcLean> :) 18:02 (seriously I called it a long time ago xD) 18:02 <@ChrisMcLean> So, I guess that leaves it as a........................ 18:02 <+|Patrick> (If this is elimination, we're calling this Crapbooking. -.-) 18:02 (Table of contents!) 18:02 <+|Patrick> (*non-elim) 18:02 Well, this isn't fair. Terry got extra time during the first part. 18:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.............................................. 18:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Elimin- 18:02 (Crapbooking actually sounds like a good title :p) 18:02 (Boo, you who**) 18:02 <@ChrisMcLean> :o 18:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber. 18:02 (Yes!) 18:02 <@ChrisMcLean> You're right. 18:03 <+Terry|> (OMG THIS IS FIXED) 18:03 <+Terry|> Wait what? o.o 18:03 (IT'S NOT) 18:03 (Wait for it) 18:03 (Did Terry get his two extra points?) 18:03 (>_>) 18:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Terry DID get extra time when it came to his question about Samantha. 18:03 (O.O TERRY'S GONNA GET ELIMINATED!!!!) 18:03 (No, he didn't) 18:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Tell you what. 18:03 <+Terry|> (OMG.) 18:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber. 18:03 <@ChrisMcLean> For spotting that........... 18:03 <@ChrisMcLean> I think I'm going to give you.................................... 18:03 <@ChrisMcLean> An extra point. :) 18:03 (Oh. He should be given the points then.) 18:03 <+Terry|> o.o 18:03 <+|Patrick> (Nothing. -.-) 18:03 (....) 18:03 (THATS BS) 18:03 <+|Patrick> (Oh. :p) 18:03 (....) 18:03 (-_______________________________________________-) 18:03 (YAY) 18:03 <@ChrisMcLean> HIS extra point. 18:03 (Called it) 18:03 <+Terry|> So its only a tie between me and............Patrick. :s 18:03 <@ChrisMcLean> :3 18:03 (I'M IN LOVE) 18:03 (I knew she was gonna win from the start) 18:03 <+|Patrick> Aw, man! 18:04 (Same) 18:04 <+Terry|> So now what? :s 18:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber. 18:04 <+|Patrick> I don't like breaking things. :/ 18:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Do you want to do me a favor? 18:04 <+Terry|> Me and Patrick can just be the final two instead of Amber? That would be cool. :3 18:04 (Everyone complained about a non elimination and now... with an elimination, they are still complaining! :s) 18:04 <@ChrisMcLean> What if you got the opportunity... 18:04 (Wait, wasn't Terry supposed to get, like, two extra points?) 18:04 Yes Chris? 18:04 <@ChrisMcLean> (He did. @Ale) 18:04 (Which would have made him the winner?) 18:04 (Ohh.) 18:04 (K.) 18:04 <@ChrisMcLean> To choose the eliminatee? 18:04 <+Terry|> (WHAT!?) 18:04 (....) 18:04 <+Terry|> (WHAT!?) 18:04 (Pick Terry D:<) 18:04 <+Terry|> (NO WAY) 18:04 (She's gonna take out Patrick) 18:04 DiedsenBoy ~DiedsenBo@186.221.7.47 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:04 <@Bbhinton15> (Judgement Day.) 18:04 <+Terry|> (SHE WILL PICK ME!) 18:05 <@ChrisMcLean> (PM it to me.) 18:05 (Sadly) 18:05 (I'd rather see Patrick go.) 18:05 <+Terry|> (NO) 18:05 (PATRICK) 18:05 <+Terry|> (NO) 18:05 (XD @BB) 18:05 <+Terry|> (THIS IS NOT FAIR.) 18:05 I would do that. 18:05 (Amber sen yourself home.....) 18:05 *send 18:05 <@ChrisMcLean> (lol you guys know I might just be tricking you, right?) 18:05 (save the elimination to next week) 18:05 <@ChrisMcLean> (I may as well not count Amber's vote.) 18:05 <+Terry|> (IDK. >.<) 18:05 (she's picking Patrick to go since she and Terry have been on the same team since day one) 18:05 <@ChrisMcLean> (all about the suspense. :3) 18:05 <@Bbhinton15> (.... Duh, Ryan. >.>) 18:05 DiedsenBoy ~DiedsenBo@186.221.7.47 has quit Quit 18:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright. 18:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber's vote is in. 18:05 <+Terry|> :s 18:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick. 18:05 DiedsenBoy ~DiedsenBo@186.221.7.47 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:05 <+Terry|> Well I guess this is it. 18:05 jaxswim ~jaxswim@99-185-40-191.lightspeed.sntcca.sbcglobal.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 18:05 <@ChrisMcLean> You are aware that Amber has been close with Terry since the beginning, correct? 18:06 Sorry guys. It was a hard choice. 18:06 <+|Patrick> Yep. 18:06 <@ChrisMcLean> And that means... 18:06 <+|Patrick> But it is what it is. :/ 18:06 <@ChrisMcLean> It is my unfortunate duty to inform you that... 18:06 <+Terry|> BFF's right Amber? :3 18:06 <@ChrisMcLean> :s 18:06 (conf) But I keep my promises. 18:06 <@ChrisMcLean> AMBER TOTALLY JUST BETRAYED TERRY AND VOTED HIM OFF. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 18:06 :| 18:06 <+Terry|> (....Your kidding?) 18:06 (O.O) 18:06 (O.O) 18:06 <+|Patrick> I'll go pack my bag- 18:06 (YES) 18:06 (AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) 18:06 <+Terry|> (Your kidding.....) 18:06 (Olá) 18:06 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 18:06 <+|Patrick> What. 18:06 (YES!!!!!) 18:06 (YES) 18:06 (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 18:06 <+|Patrick> Just. 18:06 (FINALLY! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 18:06 <+|Patrick> Happened? 18:06 (Thank you, Tulle! :D) 18:07 <+Terry|> (I am seriously p**sed at the moment so shut it.) 18:07 (xDDDD. but :c.I liked Terry better. xD) 18:07 (That's Zach @Rocks) 18:07 (*Zach) 18:07 <+Terry|> ........ 18:07 (@Rocks, that's Zach) 18:07 (Huh? o.o) 18:07 <+Terry|> Sure we can't count up the votes again? :s 18:07 (Revenge I guess) 18:07 (Sorry TDF. :/) 18:07 <+Terry|> Maybe you miscounted. 18:07 (There's gonna be a fight? :|) 18:07 (Olá: hi in portuguese) 18:07 There's only one vote. 18:07 <+Terry|> (I am not letting this go, not for a second.) 18:07 And you seemed like you were going to win, so I kind of promised Patrick. 18:08 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm sorry, Terry. 18:08 (I support non-elimination now. xD) 18:08 (same xD) 18:08 (:| srsly?) 18:08 (me too) 18:08 <+Terry|> Whatever. 18:08 (guys... Really?) 18:08 <+Terry|> I am cool, down with it. 18:08 (yes srsly @WM) 18:08 (cus im not gonna b here next week) 18:08 (I'm joking. -w-) 18:08 (I like this outcome more, actually, we get an elimination, and Patrick stays) 18:08 (Hi buddies!) 18:08 Look. Terry. I'm very sorry. I hope you forgive me. :| 18:08 (I am joking as well -w-) 18:08 <+Terry|> Sure why not. 18:09 <+|Patrick> Terry... if it means anything... I still consider you a Bro. 18:09 <+|Patrick> I hope it's mutual. 18:09 Group Hug? 18:09 <@ChrisMcLean> -- SCREEN FLASHES TO OUTSIDE, WHERE TERRY IS ABOUT TO BOARD THE BUS OF LOSERS, AND SAYING HIS GOODBYES -- 18:09 <+Terry|> You know it! :'( 18:09 (Terrys an idiot. Why would you forgive her?} 18:09 (IKR?) 18:09 * Amber| hugs Terry. 18:09 Be safe now. 18:09 <+Terry|> (At least I wasn't voted out first by my team for being a dumb blonde) 18:09 ("Terrys an idiot") 18:09 <+Terry|> Bye guys. :'( 18:09 And here's the bright side. 18:10 You see Sierra! 18:10 * |Patrick joins in hug, but realizes that everyone else has stopped. 18:10 <+Terry|> I just wish there was someone to make me a bit happier right now..... 18:10 (J was voted our second.) 18:10 * |Patrick stops hugging himself and whistles. 18:10 ((same here) 18:10 (out) 18:10 <+Terry|> *notices a small objected in the distant.* Come it be? o.o 18:10 (in my seasons so was I) 18:10 (I just love how everybody knew from the start Patrick was going to be in the Final 2. :p) 18:10 <+Terry|> *looks closers and notices that it is Jim Jr.* JIM JR! :o 18:10 (in first season) 18:10 <@ChrisMcLean> :o 18:11 <@ChrisMcLean> (Mmm, actually, a lot of people thought it would be Alec. @ROCKS) 18:11 <+Terry|> *Jim Jr runs to Terry and jumps up on his shoulder!* Jimmy came home! :'( 18:11 <+|Patrick> He's alive?! 18:11 (Patrick should win) 18:11 He's actually alive?! 18:11 O.o' 18:11 (Patrick needs to win now) 18:11 (Awwwww. Resolutions. :3) 18:11 <+|Patrick> That's... oddly unexpected. I was expecting Sierra or Samantha. 18:11 * ChrisMcLean smacks the bug out of Terry's hands and steps on it. 18:11 (yay :3) 18:11 <+Terry|> I guess Jim Jr. wnated to stay with me the whole time. :3 18:11 :| 18:11 <@ChrisMcLean> No creatures on the bus. :@ 18:11 (Amber's only supporters will be Daniel and Rupert) 18:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Or food or drink. :@ 18:11 (.......xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 18:11 <+Terry|> (.......-_-) 18:11 That was mean Chris... 18:11 (did....that just happen :|) 18:12 (Amber should win. Shes played a better game.) 18:12 * ChrisMcLean points to bus. 18:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Get in. 18:12 <@ChrisMcLean> <.< 18:12 <+Terry|> (Thanks for killing my only friend.) 18:12 <+Terry|> :( 18:12 *waves farewell to Terry* 18:12 :( 18:12 * Terry| heads to the bus of losers 18:12 (and maybe Trixie) 18:12 <@ChrisMcLean> *bus drives away* 18:12 * ChrisMcLean picks up injured bug from the ground. 18:12 <@ChrisMcLean> I'll take care of you. :( 18:12 * |Patrick salutes Jim Jr. and waves to Terry. 18:12 <@ChrisMcLean> :'( 18:12 (conf) Final two! This is it! 18:12 * ChrisMcLean stops crying. 18:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyways! 18:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Here we have it! 18:12 <@ChrisMcLean> The season's final two!! 18:13 <+|Patrick> (Conf) The gloves are coming off! *realizes he doesn't have gloves* Or maybe not... :/ 18:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber, the popular, hot, manipulative strategist with a nack for challenges! 18:13 *poses* 18:13 <@ChrisMcLean> And Patrick, the lovable, funny, totally cool bro with an awesome hat! 18:13 (she has a weird face) 18:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will win? 18:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will lose? 18:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out in the EPIC 18:13 (conf) I'm not about to lose now! 18:13 <+|Patrick> *reajusts hat* 18:13 (his hat doesn't fit) 18:14 <@ChrisMcLean> WINNER-DETERMING EPISODE 18:14 <@ChrisMcLean> OF 18:14 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL 18:14 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA 18:14 <@ChrisMcLean> SCHOOL 18:14 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- M M M